The Lost Friends
by SnowclanLeader
Summary: The clans have left for there new homes. Ravenpaw wants to go looking for them but Barley doesn't want to go with him and Ravenpaw can't go alone. But when there home gets destroyed, Barley gives in. What will they find in the great beyond?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark cloudy day. There were two cats sitting by a barn. All they could hear were loud roaring of monsters in the distance.

"I can't help thinking about the clans" said one of the cats.

"It's been a long time, Ravenpaw" said the other one, "surely you must not feel as bad as you did back then."

Ravenpaw remembered the day when he had to say goodbye to his good friends. He was so sad all those moons ago.

"When Graystripe left here 4 seasons ago. Ever since then I've been feeling sad every day. I want to go looking for them!" exclaimed Ravenpaw. "I must find them!"

"And leave our home!!" Shouted Barley sounding surprised "I don't think so! You can go if you want but I'm staying right here!"

An hour later, Ravenpaw and Barley were chasing mice in their territory when all of a sudden, the roaring of monsters got louder and louder and then crashed into the abandoned twoleg nest.

"RUN!" Shouted Ravenpaw not sure if Barley could hear him.

Ravenpaw ran and ran for is life not daring to look back to see his home being destroyed. When Ravenpaw got to the Thunderpath, he could tell that something was missing. "Barley? Barley! Where are you??"


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark. There was no noise. Firestar was in his den with Sandstorm sharing tongues.

"The evening patrol scented fox in our territory" she said.

"I heard" said Firestar, "We'll be sure to chase it out."

Suddenly, Leafpool came bursting in. "Firestar, I received a sign!" Leafpool shouted, "There was a raven sitting on a branch. With a paw of a cat underneath it!"

"I see," said Firestar, "I'll think about your sign Leafpool, but I think I already know what it means."

It was getting late and Firestar was in his den and suddenly drifted into a sleep.

He was standing by the lake when he heard and smell a cat coming towards him. He recognized the scent almost at once. Spottedleaf!

"Hello Firestar. I've been waiting." said Spottedleaf.

"Hi Spottedleaf. I wanted to ask you about a sign that Leafpool received. There was a raven with the paw of a cat underneath it. Could it mean Ravenpaw?" asked Firestar curiously.

"Why yes Firestar! I want you to go looking for them. They're currently in a time of need and they need someone to help them," Spottedleaf said calmly.

Suddenly, Firestar became worried. "In a time of need? You mean they're in trouble? How can I help them" asked Firestar.

"Go and find them" said Spottedleaf.

"I can't leave my clan! I left them a long time ago. I can't do it again!"

"They'll understand."

"But... well... I want to go I just have to think about it first... Spottedleaf... What should I do?" said Firestar.

"Your heart will tell you dear one..." Then she vanished.

Firestar awoke in his den and he thought of her kind words. _I must go... I have to go..._


	3. Chapter 3

"Barley? Barley? Where are you Barley?" Ravenpaw was walking away from the thunderpath trying to find Barley. He was now 3 fox lengths away from a huge monster. "Barley? Barley? I can't go on without you." Ravenpaw was worried that he was dead. Could he be captured by twolegs like Firestar told him about all those moons ago? He was walking toward the destroyed twoleg nest. He scented something was near but he wasn't sure what. Then two twoleg hands came down and picked him up. He was panicking insanely. _StarClan help me!_ He hasn't thought of StarClan for a while now. But this wasn't the time to think of his warrior ancestors. He was trying to get away from an insane twoleg. He was clawing and meowing and then he scratched the twolegs face. He was bleeding. He let out a yowl and dropped Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw had to find Barley. What if the same thing happened to him?

He was running away from all the twolegs there were 5 coming after him. In every direction he went there were more twolegs. The twolegs were surrounding him he had nowhere to go so he sat down and admitted that it was over. He started purring so maybe the twolegs would leave him if he was nice. But he was wrong. A twoleg came and picked him up. He didn't do a thing then he realized. _Why am I doing this? Why am I admitting defeat? Why don't I just do the same thing I did to the first one?_ Then he started clawing at the twoleg. He scratched his eye. The twoleg yelped and dropped him. A twoleg started chasing him. _Here I go again! _He thought as the twoleg chased him. He was running for his life and finally, the twoleg stopped. He found a spot by a tree and relaxed. _Barleys probably dead now. _He thought. _I'll probably never see him again._

It was nearing moonhigh and there was still no sign of Barley. Ravenpaw missed Barley. He wanted to see him more than anything. He had to go and find the clans even if he had no choice but to go by himself. Suddenly, he heard a yowl. No ordinary twoleg yowl but a yowl that Ravenpaw was so happy to hear. _Barley!_

"Barley! Where are you? Barley?" then he saw him. But he saw him right when the twoleg picked him up. Ravenpaw couldn't go diving out right at the twoleg. He had to make a plan. A good plan...

Ravenpaw had no time to waste. So he decided quickly to come up behind . He sneaked around a couple of trees and when he was right behind, he jumped out. He started clawing at the twolegs leg. The twoleg yowled and dropped Barley. They both started running toward the thunderpath. No twolegs chased him.

It was now nearing sunhigh and Ravenpaw said to Barley "We have no choice but to go looking for the clans. Our home is now ruined to. We can't stay here." Barley replied "I know. But it's just so hard. Just one more night here, ok?" _One more night. That's it then we'll leave_Ravenpaw thought. "OK" said Ravenpaw. "One last night."


	4. Letter

LETTER

I'm sorry but I've become too busy to complete "The Lost Friends". I know it's sad but it'll be okay (lol). I am just going to put the major stuff…

They find each other at "The Tribe of Rushing Water" where Firestar looses a life

They go back to ThunderClan, where Barley and Ravenpaw get there warrior names, Barleyclaw and Raventail

Thank you to everyone who subscribed. I thought of an idea for another book but for now, I'm done. I'm just too busy!

Snowstar


End file.
